Welcome to My Life
by zanessalover007
Summary: Two-shot. Gabriella's struggle in her love life. Author's real life put into Troy and Gabriella's life. Bad summary, please read and review.


**Okay I know what you're thinking, she's just trying to avoid updating her other story. Well no! :) As for you who read my last author's note on 'Untouchable' you know that i have had some writer's block so this was just a way to get my creative skills running again and waking up a little i guess you could say. Plus thanks to xZANESSA4LIFEx for giving me some ideas that we both completely agreed on for that story! It's called 'Welcome to My Life' And you want to know why? Well because it's basically my love life of the last year or so just as Troy and Gabriella. It's going to be a two-shot, weird I know. It was going to be in all one chapter but I couldn't do that. It was way to long for a one-shot. So I stopped this chapter here and i'll finish it up in the next one. Yes, it is MATURE! So beware if you don't like that kind of thing. It will still be a few days before I update 'Untouchable' though. Forgive me please, but I just want it to be good so I'm taking my time. Plus school just started today and next week I start my TWO jobs. JOY! not. Anyways please read and review! xoxo Alison**

* * *

The sixteen year old brunette quickly placed her hand over her mouth, suppressing the soft giggles that were spilling out of her mouth as she glanced over at the smirking seventeen year old blue-eyed boy. "I'm not kidding Brie, my mom looked like she was about to kill me." He shook his head causing his sandy blond hair to fall over his eyes. Gabriella giggled once again, rolling her chocolate brown eyes at him. The two were currently sitting in their German 3-4 class although they had practically been in their own world the last 15 minutes. Troy was telling a story about how, in his mom's words, almost burnt the house down this weekend.

"I guess we'll just have to teach you how to cook then," She spoke up softly, watching as Troy rolled his cerulean eyes at her.

"You think?" He raised his eyebrows as he glanced over at her, causing her to giggle yet again. She sent him a soft smile and nodded her head, jumping slightly when the bell rang and signaled that the class had ended. She blew out a short breath while collecting her book and notebook and setting it into her maroon nike backpack. She stood up slowly, slipping the straps onto her shoulder. "Brie," She looked up, her eyes setting on the boy standing in front of her. "That new Star-Trek movie is out you know," He spoke up softly, watching as her face turned to confusion and she nodded her head. "And you know how much i'm obsessed with it and I know how obsessed you are with Chris Pine, so I thought maybe we should go see it tonight."

Gabriella laughed as he mentioned both of their obsessions, nodding her head. "Sure, i'll make sure the gang can make it." He furrowed his eyebrows as the two made their way out of the classroom.

"Oh. Well I thought maybe it could just be you and me."

Gabriella felt her breath hitch in her throat as she watched his lips press tightly together. Sure her and Troy were practically best friends, but everyone in their gang was. And sure she had a huge crush on him, but never had the two really hung out without anyone there besides at each others houses. The only time they hung out Chad, Taylor or Zeke would be there. She gasped when she felt a sharp pain on her lip and it was then that she realized she had been biting it since he had mentioned it would just be the two of them. She nodded her head quickly, releasing her bottom lip from between her teeth. "Yeah, sure. That sounds great."

"Great," He flashed her a grin before the two stopped right outside of her next class. "I have basketball practice after school so i'll meet you there. But i can give you a lift home." She silently nodded her head as she watched him smile down at her. Perfect, her mom could give her a ride considering she still hadn't saved up the money for her own car yet.

"Sounds good." She spoke up, finally finding her voice. They both sent each other one last smile before she spoke up once again, "I'll see you then." She turned on her heel, walking into her Algebra 5-6 class. She headed to the back of the class where he assigned seat was, settling in it before glancing at the clock. 10:28. This was definitely going to be a long day.

Finally after long nine hours Gabriella found herself sitting in the passengers seat of her mother's blue van. "So who are you all meeting here?" Mrs. Montez spoke up as the two pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater. Gabriella's brown eyes glanced at the clock quickly. 7:31. Approximately fourteen minutes until the movie would start.

"Just Troy."

"Just Troy?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, she could actually hear the smile in her mom's voice. "That sounds nice."

"Shut up mom," Gabriella sighed as her mom stopped in front of the movie theater. "Nothings gonna happen. We're friends, remember?" Mrs. Montez laughed at her young daughter, watching as she opened the door. "I'll be home in a few hours." The fourty something year mom smiled as she watched her only daughter walk towards the blue-eyed teenage boy that had been waiting for her. She shook her head when she saw her daughters smile, just friends.

"Hey Brie," Gabriella couldn't hide her smile as she walked towards one of her best friends.

"Hey Troy," She looked up at him, their eyes meeting in a soft gaze. Troy reached lifted his hand up, two tickets being held between his fingers.

"I got our tickets already."

"Oh here, i'll pay you back for mine." She said as she reached into her pocket, searching for the money her mom had given her. She looked up when she finally fished it out of her jean pockets, watching as Troy shook his head.

"No, it's on me." He flashed her a smile, reaching back and scratching the back of his neck. Gabriella squinted her eyes as she watched him, he was acting strange. Like he was nervous about something.

"Troy," She spoke up once again and watched as he once again shook his head.

"It's on me."

"Fine." She blew out a short breath before smiling up at him. "But I get to pay for the snacks." Troy let out a low chuckle and shook his head.

"Lucky for me I already ate, so you won't be buying me any snacks." Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him for a second before letting he face break out into a smile.

"Fine."

Troy just rolled his eyes at her, reaching out his hand and placing it on the small of her back. "Come on, let's go get our seats."

It had been exactly two hours and twenty minutes since the movie had started and exactly thirteen minutes since it had ended, six of those minutes spent in Troy's 2008 Honda Civic. The brown-eyed girl let her eyes wander around. Technically this wasn't the first time she had been in Troy's car but it was the first time they were alone in Troy's car and to be quite honest she was nervous. No, more than that. She was beyond nervous. It wasn't that Troy scared her, it wasn't that at all. It was merely the fact that she has had a huge crush on him since the beginning of time and she wanted nothing more than to hope across the middle of the car and pounce on top of him. Shaking her head, she rid the thoughts from her mind.

This was the first time she had really ever taken in any details of Troy's car. The seats were a dark grayish color and they were more than comfy. The cd player was lit up with a dark blue, the different buttons and dials a dark gray color that matched the seats. She let her eyes wander over to the steering wheel where everything was also lit up with a dark blue. "It looks like a spaceship," She spoke up softly, just loud enough to hear over the music that had been playing in the background. She watched as Troy turned his head to her, his right hand holding onto the steering wheel. He furrowed his eyebrows at her, his lips curling up into a smile. God, how stupid of her to say something like that. She looked away quickly, feeling her cheeks start to boil to a light red color.

"What?"

"Your car, when it's all lit up it looks like a spaceship." She heard Troy's heavy chuckle erupt from between his lips and she lifted her head to look over at him. His head was turned back to the road, his right hand still holding the top of the steering wheel. She let her eyes wander over his body, noting how good he looked in the outfit he had chosen for that evening. He had on a pair of loose fitting dark jeans that still clung to his hips perfectly. They hung a little low, giving Gabriella's mind the permission to wander about what those jeans were hiding. On top of the jeans he wore a navy blue v-neck shirt. It was simple but on Troy, it was simply breath taking. Although it was a different shade of blue, it made his eye pop from beneath his sandy blond hair. It amazed her how beautiful he really was. How cliche, she rolled her eyes at herself.

"First you tell me my car looks like a spaceship," She heard Troy's voice speak up and her eyes snapped up to his face, "Now you won't stop staring at me. I'm starting to think this date tonight was a bad idea." Date. Gabriella felt her breath hitch in her throat, so it was a date. Slowly her lips curved into a smile, one that was impossible to hide. "Now look at you, your smiling. You are really creeping me out Brie." Gabriella laughed before lifting her left arm, swatting his arm playfully.

"Shut up Troy." She watched as his chest bounced up and down as yet another chuckle erupted from his lips. She snapped her eyes away from his quickly, remembering what he had just said. Sure, he was just joking but she definitely did NOT want to creep him out. She watched out the window as the car came to a slow stop, seeing her house come into view. She looked back over at him and watched as he put his car into park. What was she supposed to do? Was he gonna walk her to her door? Should she kiss him? Or maybe just a hug? "Thank you for tonight Troy," She spoke up softly and watched as he sent her a smile while nodding his head a couple times.

"Sure, we'll have to do it again." She simply nodded her head while biting down on her lip, feeling her nerves start to take over her body.

"I'll see you at school." She spoke up quickly while taking her seat belt off and opening the car door. Troy watched her with his confused, yet adorable, expression before letting out a chuckle.

"Right, school tomorrow." He spoke up as he watched her get out of the car. "Bye Brie."

"Bye Troy."

Gabriella smiled as she glanced at herself in her mirror. She had just finished getting ready to hang out with Troy the third night in a row. She bit down on her lip as she looked down at her outfit, she only hoped she looked good enough for him. She was dressed in a pair of dark cut off jean shorts with a simple brown shirt that clung to her body, a pair of brown flip flops on her feet. It was a simple outfit, she knew that but it was also an outfit that made her eyes pop. And if she knew one thing it was that Troy always complimented her eyes.

She blew out a soft breath, hearing the door bell ring in the distance. She took one last glance at herself in the mirror and decided that she was happy with her hair down in it's natural curls and her light coat of make up. She bit down on her lip as she turned and headed out of her room and down the stairs. She smiled to herself as she thought about how close the two had grown over the last three nights. The first night was of course when they went to the movies and how afterward Troy continued to text her until she fell asleep. The next night, Friday, Troy had come over to her house to hang out. They had sat on her couch watching a movie and as soon as that was over they played Wii with her parents. She knew that her parents loved Troy but they loved all her friends. It was just great for her to watch them all interact so well together. Once her parents had decided it was time to head to bed the two went back to the couch and watched another movie, this time a scary one. After that one it was time for him to leave due to his curfew. And now here she was standing in front of the door ready for another night of Troy. Tonight was the night that the small town they lived in held their Maifest, a German celebration. It was something the town held every year in order to raise money for new playground equipment and other things. It was also the kick off of the many summer picnics they had, which meant summer was just a few days away.

She reached the front door and opened it quickly, immediately smiling when she saw the blue eyed boy waiting for her. "Took you long enough," He spoke up causing himself to laugh. She glared at him playfully before walking out of her house and closing the door behind her.

"Shut up." She said sweetly as she looked up at him with a smile. The two walked towards Troy's car that was parked in the Montez's driveway, Troy opening the door for her before getting in himself.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Montez on a date," Gabriella's head snapped up from the picnic table she had been staring out. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted the blond hair boy that was in her math class before smiling at him.

"Shut up Cam," She looked over at Troy who was currently sitting next to her. They had been at the picnic for about forty-five minutes and due to most of their friends having previous plans, it was just the two of them. Which neither one of them really minded. "Ignore him please." She spoke softly as Troy just chuckled and reached over to take her hand in his. She smiled as she glanced down at their hands, this was also something the two had started the night before. Holding hands, it was like they were a perfect fit for each other. Her head snapped back up when she sensed another presence sitting in front of her. She rolled her eyes as she watched Cameron sit down.

"Are you two really dating?" Gabriella bit down on her lip as she heard Camerons voice ring through her ears, glancing over at Troy. She didn't know what to say. They practically acted like a couple towards each other now. Well minus the kissing and those types of things. They continued to hold hands and hug each other a lot and picked on each other like some couples do.

Troy just shrugged his shoulders, a smile tugging at his pink lips. "What's it to you?" Gabriella looked over at him while playing with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I was just asking." Gabriella looked back over at Cameron who was now shrugging his shoulders. She watched him closely it was almost like there was a hint of jealousy on his face. Cameron Jones. Gabriella had known him since the beginning of the school year due to sitting next to each other in Algebra. The two practically talked during the whole class every day. He wasn't all that bad looking either. He had short dark blond hair that gave a clear view to his brown eyes. He was tan just about year round due to the fact that he worked outside a lot on his father's farm. "Besides, I just wanted to make sure you were being safe" Gabriella rolled his eyes as she listened to the sixteen year old boy laugh.

"Well I'm pretty sure we were just getting ready to go," She spoke up after a few seconds, looking over at Troy with pleading eyes. She couldn't really take those kinds of questions right now. Especially when she didn't know the answer. Troy just simply nodded his head and they both stood up. "I'll see you at school Monday," She sent Cameron one last smile before Troy took her hand again and lead her towards the street that lead back to his house.

"So why are we leaving?"

Gabriella looked over at Troy when his voice rang through her ears, biting down on her lip. The two had left just a couple of minutes ago and were now headed back to his house. "Because," She started off slowly trying to figure out the reason for herself. "well I don't know." He chuckled lightly as his head shook from side to side.

"Well my parents have some friends over so we'll have to watch a movie or something." Gabriella just simply nodded as the two made their way up his sidewalk, both of them entering the house.

"Troy," They heard an older woman's voice ring out, "Is that you?" They followed the voice which lead to the kitchen where a group of six adults sat at the kitchen table playing dominoes. Gabriella smiled when her eyes met Lucille Boltons. She definitely the one who gave Troy those angelic eyes that she loved so much. "Oh Gabriella, I didn't know you were coming over."

"There really wasn't anybody at Maifest tonight, they must have all been there last night." She shrugged his shoulders softly before looking up at Troy.

"Well we're just gonna go in the living room to watch a movie." He spoke up for the first time since they had entered the house. Gabriella watched as Jack Bolton nodded his head at his only son. Gabriella smiled at everyone at the table one last time before Troy grabbed her hand and led her to the living room where they picked out a 'Back to the Future' sat on the couch together.

Gabriella giggled as she pushed Troy's hand away from her ticklish stomach once again. "Troy stop." She mumbled out between her giggling lips. He laughed as he continued to move his swift fingers across her tanned stomach. He let his fingers come to a stop before staring down at her as her laughs slowly started to come to a stop also. He smiled down at her before gently swooping down and catching her lips in soft kiss. Gabriella smiled into the kiss and sighed seconds later once he had pulled away.

"I have to go soon," He spoke up after catching his breath. She pouted her lips at him, her bottom lip poking out. He smiled down at her before reaching his hand up and poking her lip. "Don't give me that pout. You'll see me tomorrow." Gabriella couldn't help but smile at the idea. Tomorrow was the last day of school, well for Troy at least. Today was her last one since she didn't have any exams left. This meant that they had the whole summer to themselves and the first summer as boyfriend and girlfriend. That's right, boyfriend and girlfriend. The following Monday after Maifest Gabriella had invited Troy over and later that night he had asked her out.

"I know." She sighed softly as she looked up into his eyes, moving his hair out of his eyes. "But only for a little. I have to go out with my sister's tomorrow night, remember?" She watched as Troy nodded his head, causing his hair to fly in different directions.

"I know but I get out of school at 10:45, so if you are willing to wake up early we'll have the whole day to ourselves. Until you have to leave that is." Gabriella smiled at that. Duh. They had only been dating for about two weeks now but to her it felt like years. It was like they could read what each other was thinking or knew what the other was about to say. "But if we want that to happen I have to go now." She found herself releasing another sigh as she nodded her head.

"I know." She felt his lips press against hers one last, long time before pulling away and smiling down at her.

"I'll call when I get home," She nodded her head and watched as he climbed off of her bed. "Bye Brie." He leaned over and planted a soft kiss to her tanned cheek before exiting her room.

_'Babe!'_ Gabriella felt her fingers run across her phone quickly before hitting the send button. She had just gotten back from spending a night out with her two older sisters, Martha and Amanda. It was something the sisters did when all three were in town at the same time, which was often considering the older two were in college. They had settled on going for a nice dinner than going to the movies to see 'Up'. Falling back onto her bed she grinned as she heard her phone go off beside her. She rolled onto her stomach as she reached for her phone and quickly opening up the message.

_'Brie:) how was the movie?_' She read the message quickly before responding with an _'it would've been better if you were there.'_

It was only seconds later when her phone went off again opening yet again another message. _'Well lucky for you you get to hang out with me all day tomorrow.'_ Gabriella smiled as her eyes scanned over the message. Oh how true that was. From tomorrow and on she would have the chance to spend everyday with Troy until school started up again which, luckily, wasn't for another three months._ 'Can't wait;) I'm gonna head to bed babe, text me when you wake up.'_ She added the last part knowing that Troy was never an early riser during the summer and she would most likely be up way before him. But she didn't mind. It gave her all the more time to get ready and look her best for him. Feeling her phone vibrate for the last time that night she picked it up and silently read over the message. _'k. night babe:)_' She smiled before reaching over and setting her phone on her night stand before relaxing on her bed and dozing off into a peaceful slumber.

Troy smiled up at the brunette beauty that was currently straddling his waist. "Do I look fat from this angle?" He felt his eyebrows crease before he shook his head, a soft laugh erupting from his throat.

"No Brie, you don't look fat from any angle." He watched as she sighed softly, her eyes looking anywhere but him. He moved his arms and placed a hands on her hips, holding them firmly before speaking up again, "Where is this coming from?"

"All the girls at school at just so pretty with their blond hair and big boobs." She released another long sigh before letting her hands run down his bare chest due to the heat outside. She bit down on her lower lip, letting her fingers run south along his smooth skin. "Maybe that's what I should do, die my hair blond." Troy couldn't contain the laugh that was spilling from between his lips, earning himself an evil look from Gabriella. "Shut up Troy, I knew you wouldn't understand." She snapped before swinging her left leg over his body, crawling off of him. He reacted quickly by reaching out and grabbing her waist to pull her back to him. She huffed out another sigh as he sat up next to her, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Gabriella," He started off softly, any sign of him laughing quickly disappeared. "Don't you ever compare yourself to those girls because you know what, they don't even compare to you. You are one of the lucky girls that looks beautiful no matter what and i'm just some lucky guy that still can't believe he's with you." He watched as Gabriella continued to gaze around his room with her arms crossed over her chest, biting down on her lip like she always did. "You sit here with your hair tied up in a ponytail with those long basketball shorts and one of my old t-shirts and i can honestly say I've never seen anything more beautiful." She released her lip from between her teeth, turning her head slightly to look over at him. "You are perfect the way you are Brie, can't you see that?" She lifted her brown eyes to connect them with his, a small smile gracing her lips. He leaned closer to her enough to almost close the gap that was between them. "I would never change a thing about you." And with that he lifted his hand to place it under her chin and leaned closer the few inches that he could, pressing his lips against hers softly. He knew he had done right when he felt her lips curl into a bigger smile as their lips moved together.

He moved his arm and placed his hand on the other side of her, caging her in on his bed causing her to lean back. He crawled on top of her, keeping his hands on either side of her to hold his weight. They pulled back after a moment both of them needing to catch their breathe as they stared into each others eyes. It only took another second before Troy leaned down and attacked her lips yet again only this time it was rougher, full of passion and want. He moved his arms to her sides, running his hands along her t-shirt. He continued the kiss by running his tongue along her lower lip asking for access. It didn't even take two seconds before their tongues were roaming each others mouths, fighting a battle. He moved his right hand back down her side and ran it up under her shirt this time. His member twitched slightly when he heard a moan erupt from her throat.

He pulled away from the kiss and watched as she slowly let her eyes open and gaze up at him. He moved both of his hands to the hem of her shirt and tugged it lightly watching as she nodded her head slightly, taking that as a 'yes' he pulled up her shirt more waiting for her to lean forward so he could pull it over her head. He tossed it to the floor before looking back down at her, letting his tongue run along his bottom lip. He leaned back down, pressing his lips to her neck, running them along the length before meeting her ear. He nibbled lightly causing another moan to erupt from her mouth. Gabriella bit down on her lip softly, her eyes fluttering shut when she felt something press against her leg causing her to gasp. Her fingers ran up his tensed back and into his hair, tugging at it lightly as he continued to press kisses along her neck. She could feel him start to grind himself against her lower half, causing both of them to moan together. "Troy," She whispered breathlessly, earning a grunt in return. She sighed softly as he pulled away watching as he moved his hands up her stomach and reaching for the bottom of her light pink sports bra. She leaned forward once again, giving him access to pull it over her head. He couldn't help but stare at her body in response, this was the first time they had ever gone this far. Never had he actually seen Gabriella without a bra on and he knew that he had definitely been missing out. Noticing that he had been staring at her, Gabriella moved both of her arms, covering her chest up so that he couldn't see her.

He stopped her shortly and reached out to move her arms. "No," He shook his head as he leaned back down, "You're beautiful Brie." She blew out a breath and nodded her head softly, telling him that she wouldn't do it again. She looked up at him, letting her hands drop down to his chest before running her finger tips down his chest. He pressed his lips together firmly, closing his eyes in pure bliss as he released a soft moan. She stopped when her hands reached the top of his basketball shorts, tugging on them lightly which only told him that she wanted them off. She pulled them down as far as she could before he took over and kicked them off of the rest of the way. He lowered his body a little, letting their bodies grind against one another. He leaned his head back down, pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

Moving his lips away from hers he ran them down her throat to her chest where he pressed kisses on her right breast, sucking and nibbling at her nipple while his left hand massaged her left breast. Gabriella bit down on her lip trying to suppress her moans which she was failing miserably at. After a moment he switched breasts, giving them equal attention. She moved her hands to his shoulders and held on to them tightly. This was completely knew for her. She knew Troy had hooked up with few girls but he was still actually a virgin like herself. The only difference was that Gabriella had never even been this far. And although usually she would've thought it was too fast, right now she didn't. Right now with Troy it felt all too right.

He moved his left hand down to her hip before tugging at her shorts and boy short style underwear, pulling them off swiftly before leaning back up and pressing his lips to hers. Gabriella wrapped both of her arms around his neck, holding him in place so they could continue to kiss each other with ease. It wasn't long though before she threw her head back and disconnected their lips, his fingers running along her wet folds. "God," She mumbled under her breath letting her eyes flutter open to look up at him. He pressed one soft kiss to her lips then one soft kiss to her forehead, waiting for the permission that he wanted so badly. Biting down on her lip she nodded her head earning herself just one more soft kiss from him.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he continued to run his fingers up and down her wet folds, making sure she was wet enough for him. She gasped when hit thumb made circles around her clit, sending shock waves through her body that she had never felt before. "Oh Troy," She gasped once again, her eyes shutting tightly when he slipped one his long fingers into her core. He waited for a moment, watching to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable. Her eyes fluttered open as she gazed up at him. This was all too new to her. She didn't know what to feel. It was almost awkward for her knowing that Troy's finger was now inside of her but at the same time she had never felt so good. So alive. Her chest started to heave up and down now as Troy started to slowly pump his finger in and out of her. It didn't take much longer for her to get used to the feeling, it was becoming much more pleasurable than she had ever expected.

"God you're so wet Brie.." She heard Troy mumble under his breath before he slipped a second into her. He quickened his pace just a little, Gabriella soon caught on and started rocking her hips in sync with his finger realizing that it would in fact increase her pleasure even more. She couldn't even control her moans any more as they started to quicken along with his thrusts, a new feeling start to spring in her lower stomach.

"Troy," She squeezed her eyes shut, his pace quickening and quickening bringing her closer to the edge. He watched in amazement as she cried out, twisting his fingers as he pumped them in and out wanting to make sure her first orgasm was everything she had expected.

"Come on Brie, let go." He watched as she struggled to try and hold it all in, not wanting it to in. He could feel her muscles start to contract around his fingers. I cried out as his fingers twisted, hitting the perfect spot and my muscles were contracting around his fingers. She finally let go, calling out his name in pure ecstasy as she rode out her orgasms. He continued to pump his fingers, slowing them down as she started to relax. He watched her with pure lust shining from his eyes as she slowly opened her eyes to look up at him.

"So good," She mumbled out earning a chuckle from her hovering boyfriend, her chest continue to heave as she caught her breath. She slowly lifted her arm and let her fingers trace his chest as they ran down it. She placed her hands at the top of his boxers, looking up at him watching as he shook his head and moved her hands away. She felt her eyebrows crease as she realized what he was doing. Why did he just deny her?

"Not today baby," He spoke softly before leaning closer to her face. "Today is all about making you feel beautiful." After hearing that Gabriella couldn't contain her smile. Why was he so perfect?

Giggling as she was pushed back onto her bed, Gabriella watched as her teenage boyfriend crawled on top of her and straddling her waist. He leaned down to try and kiss her only to have her duck in the other direction, pressing her lips to his neck. She sucked on it gently, knowing exactly where his sensitive spot was. She couldn't help but smile as she heard a moan deep from within his throat, causing her to run her fingernails down his already bare chest, leading them to his pants and undoing them quickly. Troy kicked them off, moving her hands straight to her back and unsnapping the black bra she had chosen to wear that morning before tossing it to the ground. This left both of them only covered by their underwear, neither one really sure where the rest of their clothes were in Troy's messy room. This seemed to be happening more and more between the couple since the first time Troy fingered her about a two months ago, they would be hanging out every day and ending it by pleasuring each other. They would go play basketball or watch a movie and before they knew it they were back to making out and headed straight to one of their bedrooms, both of them tearing each others clothes off. He moved his hand down to where her black thong that matched her bra was covering her womanhood. She gasped loudly when she felt his cold fingers run over her warmth. She shuddered when a long finger of his entered her opening. She bit down on her lip, feel the long slender finger more in and out of her faster with each thrust.

"Fuck Troy," She purred into his ear as her eyes shut, Troy adding another finger to the one that was already inside of her. She met his thrust with her hips, chanting his name as he moved his fingers faster with each thrust. "I'm gonna cum," She mumbled only to feel a third finger enter her almost pushing her over the edge. It wasn't until she felt Troy's thumb circle her clit that he walls started to pulsate around his fingers, causing her to gasp. "Troy!" She screamed out as he eyes squeezed tight, her breathing becoming irregular as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. He watched as his girlfriend of almost three months continued to mumble various words under her breath as she calmed down, her eyes opening slowly. She blew out one last breath before smiling up at him, quickly turning the table by flipping them over. She leaned down to kiss him letting her hands trail down his toned abs towards his boxers. She traced the outline of his waistline before letting two fingers of each hand slip down into his boxers and pulling them down his toned legs.

Letting her eyes run down her boyfriends naked body she let her tongue run over her body lip without even realizing it. She couldn't help it though if she had one of the most delicious looking boyfriends in the world. Letting her hands run his chest she took hold of his rock hard member causing him to gasp at the contact. She looked up to see that his head was thrown back against his pillow with his eyes shut. She smiled softly before leaning down and letting her tongue run over his shaft, licking the pre cum that had found it's way out. Slowly she started to stroke his member, squeezing it in all the right places. Moving her hand to the base she wrapped her lips around his cock, slowly sliding her mouth down further and further as her tongue stroked him into his ecstasy.

Feeling Troy's hands run up and down her bare arms Gabriella released a sigh, "Troy," The two were now clothed once again and laying in his bed later that night. She knew that all she should be thinking about was the fact that Troy was about to leave for the weekend to visit family before school started back up in a couple of weeks. But truthfully all she could think about was the fact that it seemed their relationship had only been based on physical activities lately. It didn't seem right to her. And although she enjoyed those activities just as much as Troy did, she missed being able to hang out without those things taking over. She missed going to the movies with him and being out with just a simple kiss. Or hanging out with all of their friends and holding hands so everyone knew that they were indeed taken. Troy, feeling a drop of wetness fall onto his still bare chest, lifted his head immediately and looked down at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He spoke softly as he looked down at her, moving his hand so that he could stroke her baby soft cheek. She looked up at him, her big brown eyes stabbing into his heart. Just as she was about to speak up Troy interrupted her, "If this is about me leaving tomorrow don't worry babe. I'll be back in two days." Gabriella just sighed and nodded her head once he was done speaking. It was better to just agree then start a whole other conflict.

"I know." And that was all it took to end any chances Gabriella had of being honest about what she had really wanted to talk about. Troy happily went on that night not knowing that anything was wrong. The two had enjoyed the rest of their night together before Gabriella's mom came to pick her up. And before she was even awake the next morning Troy was on his way to see his dad's side of the family which was about 5 hours away. She had begged and begged her parents to let her go with them but it was an obvious no. She had hardly spent anytime with her friends or family this summer and this was the time her parents were going to make sure that she did.

Gabriella smiled as she walked into her room that next night after just getting home from a night out with the girls. She knew she had missed it before but after finally hanging out with them again she realized that she really did miss it more than she knew. Taylor, Kelsi and herself had all gone out to dinner before venturing over to the mall and having one hell of a shopping trip in Gabriella's mind. Looking over at the clock in her room she noticed that it was just about 5 till midnight, she pulled out her phone from her pocket and sighed seeing that she had no messages. Sure she had talked to Troy earlier in the day when he called to say that they had made it to his grandparent's house but they hadn't talked since. And honestly, she missed him. She missed him a lot. Tossing her phone over on her bed she walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of pajamas and slipped them on quickly before settling down in her bed. It didn't even take ten minutes before she heard her phone ring. She felt her eyebrows crease in confusion before reaching over and grabbing it, a smile suddenly gracing her lips when she saw who it was.

"Troy," You could practically hear the smile in her voice.

'Hey babe,' She frowned when she heard his voice come from the other line. It didn't sound the same. Well it did, it was clearly his voice but it just wasn't the same way he usually talked to her. 'I mished you,' He slurred out and Gabriella's face immediately tensed when she recognized that voice. It wasn't Troy calling her. It was drunk Troy.

"Troy," She breathed out his name, almost inaudibly. "Have you been drinking?"

'No way, why would you think that?' It was followed by a chuckle and that was when Gabriella knew he really was drunk. Anytime he was drunk he could not stop laughing no matter how hard he tried. 'Okay maybe a little.' He added after a few seconds of laughing. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she looked over at the clock it was getting close to 12:30. She loved Troy's cousins dearly from the few times she had met them in her life but she hated that they were all older than them and legal to drink.

"Well how about you call me tomorrow then? When you're sober."

'Come on babe. I've missed you.' Troy purred through the phone. And even though Gabriella knew he was drunk she still felt her heart strings being pulled at. 'I've missed that pussy of yours too.' Gabriella gasped as soon as she heard that come from the phone.

"Troy!" She practically screeched, still doing her best to stay quite since her parents were already in bed. "Stop that."

'The way you get all wet and tight for me, I love it.'

"That's enough Troy," She said, her stern motherly like voice now seeping through the phone. "I'm going to bed." And with that Gabriella hung up her phone and practically threw it onto the nightstand, there was no way she was putting up with that. She settled back into be and for the first time in months, she cried herself to sleep.

He's got something special, he's got something special. I can hardly breathe something's telling me he could be the one..

Gabriella groaned when her ringtone started to go off the next morning, waking her up from a deep slumber. Reaching her arm out she smacked her hand around searching for her phone, picking it up once she did. She rolled over before placing her phone next to her ear. "Hello?"

"Brie," It was almost like her breath completely stop when she heard his voice, her body quickly tensing up. How dare he call her after what he said to her last night. It was way out of line especially with the way she had been feeling lately. She should have just been up front and honest. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to hear it Troy."

"Brie baby, please." She shook her head as though he could possibly see her even though he was five hours away. "I'm not asking you to forgive just please," She waited in silence as he sighed softly. "Please still see me when I come home tomorrow, I need to tell you something."

This time she found herself nodding her head while she bit down on her lip. "Fine. I'll talk to you then." Gabriella spoke up softly after what seemed like hours of silence between them. She hung up the phone quickly, not even waiting to see if he had anything else to say. Right now all she wanted to do was get out of the house. She didn't care if it was with her friends or by herself, she just wanted to get her mind off of what was said the night before.

* * *

**Weird place to stop, I know. But i needed to keep it split up. Like I said, this is my actual life so I know when everything happened and where it needs to go. anyways, reviews will most certainly be excepted :)**


End file.
